


In plain sight

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Post-Series, vague mentions of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: "I'm kidnapping you, c'mon."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> This fandom needed some femslash. So I wrote femslash. And hey! Someone in this fandom gets to be happy!

“I’m kidnapping you, c’mon.”

Fio looked at Lacrima, who had a small smile playing on her lips, and a glint in her eyes.

“...what do you mean?”

“I’m tellin’ what I’m sayin’. We’re leaving.”

It slowly dawned on Fio what Lacrima was meaning by this, and she felt the blood rush out of her face.

“Lacrima, that’s… that’s not a good idea.”

“If not now, then when? You know we can’t stay. Sooner or later, they are gonna notice ‘specially if that sharp-eyed Strega bastard shows up. No way he’s not gonna notice.”

Many years had passed since that fateful year, those fateful three months that changed Fio’s life forever. Before that, she had been surrounded by her family, and the Family, in both senses of the word.

Now, she had her son, and Lacrima.

-

Lacrima was taken to where Fio was staying sometime after Fango’s death. The Vanettis didn’t want to kill her, but deemed her tongue too sharp and dangerous to keep her in Lawless. So they took to Fio as company. Keep both of them out of the way.

Then they got a call not too long later, and that was the last time Fio heard Nero’s voice.

“Our family is done for. Please, stay safe, Fio. The Golossias will probably look after you, at least because of the baby. I’m sorry.”

Then he hung up, and Fio allowed herself two minutes of breaking down, before standing up and marching over to Lacrima.

She started working. Her mother thought it was important for her to learn how to sew, despite having staff do that work. Her mother thought it was just as important for her to do that, as important it was for the boys to learn how to shoot. Fio might have been thought as a weaker one of the three siblings, so her mother thought her different types of warfare.

She couldn’t shoot, she couldn’t fight the way Nero could.

But she could still do her best to protect the ones she loved. (She didn’t want to remember the one time she  **did** shoot, she wanted to forget that. Too bad she could still feel the gun’s weight on her hand, and Avilio gently taking it out from her hands.)

So Fio grabbed some of Lacrima’s clothes, and started to work with them. Make them more simple. Less flashy.

As much as Fio likes to see the flair Lacrima has, it won’t work well now.

-

Lacrima predictably wasn’t happy when she saw what Fio had done.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“You’ll have to. At least in public. When the Golossias come” Fio quickly escaped the phonecall, trying and somewhat failing to keep her face neutral. “That way we can say your strength was just because of Fango. That way they will keep you alive, and think you are harmless.”

“Maybe I don’t want them to think of me as harmless, did that occur to you?”

Fio pursed her lips.

“My entire family is dead, whatever happened. I’m not letting the Golossias take away what I still have here with me.”

The two of them glared at each other, for a few tense moments, and then Lacrima relented.

“Sometimes you look so delicate it’s easy to forget you’re a Vanetti, through and through. Fine. But you gotta compensate me for this, princess.”

Her tone was joking, but Fio smiled, gently.

“I’m sure we can agree on something.”

-

So when the Golossias showed up, all they saw was Fio, still grieving the death of her husband, and Lacrima, much more timid, and quieter, less flashy.

A future nanny for the heir of the Golossias.

“Nanny, my ass. One of these days I’m gonna kick Strega’s firm ass.”

Fio couldn’t help but smile a little, and just put a hand on her belly, watching Strega leave. Swallowing her anxiety, she just turned around, taking Lacrima’s hand, leading her inside.

“Come on. We have to eat something.”

-

When they were outside, Lacrima kept pretending, and so did Fio. The grieving women, both of them quiet and complacent, waiting for the baby to be born, and later to raise the child. They got money and resources, with the checkups on them getting less and less frequent.

Behind closed doors though, with the curtains hiding them from prying eyes, Lacrima would put on her old clothes and makeup, and just as radiant as ever, and Fio couldn’t help but be glad to have Lacrima to her eyes only now, even if she felt kind of guilty about it.

She stopped feeling guilty, when Lacrima kissed her one night.

-

Now it was years later - not just the two of them anymore, and there was a small, blond haired child, sitting on the floor, trying to build a castle out of cards. Nico had wide, eager brown eyes, and blond hair, his face freckled and had a crooked kinda smile, seemingly always ready for mischief.

Fio knew what Lacrima meant that what they can’t hide forever.

“Let’s face it, princess. We’re safe now because Strega believes that child is a Golossia, and he isn’t likely to have a kid anytime soon at least. As soon as he finds out that this child doesn’t have a single drop of Golossia blood in his veins…”

“I know. But where could we go? He would hunt us down.”

“Would he?” Lacrima shook her head. “The Prohibition ended, the Golossias had lost a lot of income, just like every other mafia family. They simply won’t have the resources to hunt us down, princess. If we can leave, it has to be now.”

Fio looked at Nico, and the collapsing cards, and listened to his laughter.

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

“Fine” Lacrima smiled, and Fio narrowed her eyes a little. “But now it’s my turn to play dress-up with you, doll.”

-

“I’m not wearing that!”

Fio looked horrified, and Lacrima laughed.

“Yes you will. Until we get off the train in New York, at least. Then we can change in a hotel, and get on another train to slowly get towards San Fransisco. I have family there.”

The dress was really low-cut, and the hat that Lacrima gave her was way too big and flashy, and Fio fixed her dress, and couldn’t get the panic off her face.

“Lacrima, I…”

“You look stunning, honey. Absolutely stunning.”

Fio reached out, putting her hand under Lacrima’s chin, raising her head a little.

“My eyes are up here, Lacrima.”

Lacrima outright smirked, before putting a hand around Fio’s waist, and pulling her close, and actually lifting her off the ground a little with a hug.

“I know where your eyes are, princess.”

Fio tried to look cross, but the smile crept on her lips.

“Are you gonna put me down?”

“In exchange for a kiss, maybe.”

-

So in the end, they ran away. They did attract some attention on the train station in Chicago, the two of them flashy, with a small child holding Fio’s hand, but nobody considered they were runaways. Hiding in plain sight.

Just two wealthy-looking widows, taking care of a child together, as far as everyone was concerned.

Fio looked out the window of the train - she knew she couldn’t see Lawless, it was too far away, but it was almost like she could see her old hometown. And with that the ghost that remained. Her father’s silence, her mother’s strength. Nero’s laugh and Frate’s nervous fidgeting. Vanno’s smell, and Ronaldo’s firm hands. She didn’t mention them, and Lacrima didn’t mention Fango either, although Fio saw a sadness in her eyes that only appeared when the topic of Fango came up.

But then their eyes met and the sadness disappeared, and Fio couldn’t help but to smile either. So she closed her eyes, and leaned back, putting her head to Lacrima’s shoulder, while Nico slowly fell asleep between the two of them.

It was time to bid goodbye to the ghosts of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
